1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cathode and a lithium battery including the same, and more particularly, to a cathode with improved electrical characteristics and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, transition metal compounds such as LiNiO2; LiCoO2; LiMn2O4; LiFePO4; LiNixCo1-xO2 (0<x<1), and LiNi1-x-yCoxMnyO2 (0≦x≦0.5 and 0≦y≦0.5) are used as cathode active materials for lithium batteries.
However, there is a demand for improving the high-rate characteristics and capacities of these cathode active materials, so as to produce next-generation lithium batteries having a high capacity, which have become necessary as mobile electronic devices have become more complex and perform more functions. Such lithium batteries may be manufactured by improving the designs of battery systems, manufacturing techniques, and materials thereof.
Meanwhile, Li2MoO3 has recently drawn more attention as an active material because the active material does not contain cobalt (Co), which is expensive and toxic. However, deintercalation of lithium is suppressed due to interlayer movement of Mo6+ ions, which are generated during charging.